Son Of Neptune
by GuardianVampire13
Summary: What happens when Percy Jackson wakes up in a car full of people he doesn't know, including himself? What if one of the teachers in the car was a Furae, the other a faun? And where are they going? Please R&R! -Discontinued!-
1. Chapter 1

I knew today was gonna be a bad day when I woke up in a car full of people I didn't know, and had no clue who I was. The girl next to me was belting out the lyrics to some song that was playing, and on my other side, and boy was staring out the window, looking like he was trying to deny she was a good singer.

"Come on, Percy! Sing along!" she said, laughing. _Percy. That must be my name,_ I thought.

"But I don't know this song," I said, still dazed.

"You did a minute ago. And you were singing, like, two seconds ago," she said.

"No, and who are you? I've never meet you before in my life," I said.

"Percy, we've been friends for a year now. You, me, and Josh over there," she said.

"Yeah, us three musketeers. Sarah, Josh, Percy. Baddest group of dyslexic, ADD kids at James Polk High," the boy said.

"But I don't know you two," I said again. I was still majorly lost, and looked out the window. "Where are we going?"

"You're going to Death Valley, honey," the parent up front said.

"Why?" I asked. The other parent, the one not driving, turned around to face me.

"So we can let you hyper active children to exhaust yourselves running around on the sand dunes," he said, his voice gruff.

"Okay?" I said, sounding unsure. I leaned back against the chair, trying to soak in this new information. I felt a little twitchy, maybe because, according to Sarah and Josh, I was ADD. I must have spaced on the next space of time, because the next thing I knew, Sarah and Josh were pushing me out of the car into the whipping wind.

"What are our teachers' names?" I asked.

"Mr. Freinze and Mrs. Dodds. Geez, what's wrong with you, Percy? Did you hit your head in the car?" Sarah said, a light care free smile on her face.

"Maybe," I muttered, my hair whipping in my face. I looked back over my shoulder, and Mrs. Dodds was frowning at me, like she was trying to figure out who I was, and then how best to cook me for dinner. Mr. Freinze looked exhausted, like he was thinking _another field trip?_

"Alright, dears. Gather around," Mrs. Dodds called. Sarah, Josh and I stood at the back, and Josh frowned at Mr. Freinze, who frowned right back. Mrs. Dodds gave some meaningless instructions no one paid any attention to. She stopped talking and everyone but Sarah, Josh and I ran for the dunes.

"I have a bad feeling," Josh said.

"Join the club," I muttered. I stuck my hand in my pocket, and found a pen. I pulled it out and studied it. It was a ball point pen, one of the ones you can buy at a Staples for fifty cents.

"Nice pen, Jackson," a kid called. Hm, maybe that was my last name, Jackson. Percy Jackson. Made as much sense as Dunham would.

"Come on, Percy! Let's go!" Sarah laughed, pulling my hand, leading me towards the dunes. Josh tagged along behind us, watching Mrs. Dodds and Mr. Freinze with displeasure and worry.

We spent two hours on the dunes before everyone else ran down for lunch, but the three of us stayed on the top of one. Mr. Freinze wobbled up to us, and Josh let out a huff of air.

"Alright, let's go, Josh," he said. "You too, Sarah." He sniffed the air, "And I guess your new friend too." He grabbed mine and Josh's arms, and began to lead us away from the group.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked, her voice a little frantic.

"Back to camp," Josh said glumly.

"Hush! It doesn't help that you already know who you are, but she seems to know who your friend is, too," Mr. Freinze snapped.

"She who?" Sarah asked.

"Mrs. Dodds, right?" I asked.

"Right," a crackly voice said from behind us. We whipped around and saw a withered old hag with massive leathery wings hovering in the air. Josh pulled out a short sword with a blade of intertwined black and gold metals, and Mr. Freinze produced a club.

I reached into my pocket, searching for a weapon. All I came out with was the pen. On a whim, I uncapped it. The hag's eyes slimmed down the moment I pulled out the pen. My eyes grew the second I uncapped it. It grew to a full length bronze sword, with an inscription on the hilt. Anaklusmos.

The hag let loose a screech, and dived towards me. I swung my sword around in a perfect arch, running it through her. To my surprise, she turned to a yellow dust, and blew away in the wind. The only evidence that she was ever here was the dying echo of a screech in the air.

"What was that?" Sarah whispered, her eyes wide.

"Fury," I said, panting.

"Furiae are their Roman names," Josh said. "Let me see your sword. What is it made of?" he asked, studying the blade.

"Some sort of bronze. But I don't even know who my mom and dad are, don't expect me to know specifics," I said.

"Well, before you get attacked by anymore monsters, let's get you back to camp," Mr. Freinze said.

"Where's camp?" Sarah asked.

"Six miles south east from San Francisco. It is gonna be strange bringing in two new campers that are older than two," Mr. Freinze said.

"What?" I asked.

"We'll have other campers explain the way the camp works. Perhaps Reyna," Josh said.

"You've been to this camp?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, and I ran away. They're so uptight there," he said.

"What's it called?" i asked.

"Legions camp. The camp for demigods," Mr. Freinze said. He opened up a door in the middle of the air, and beckoned us forward.

"Demigods?" Sarah asked. "What are demigods?"

"They are children of the gods and mortals. Like Hercules or Perseus," I explained. Then I paused, how did I know this stuff?

"Correct. Now come before more monsters come," Mr. Freinze said, beckoning us forward. We stepped through the magical doorway, and into a forest. A forest with an abandoned house. An abandoned house filled with _wolves._

**Well? What do you think? Please review!**

**~Isabelle~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God!" Sarah squeaked. She stood stock still, staring at the largest wolf, the one that had begun to come towards us. Josh and Mr. Freinze bowed, and I nudged Sarah so she would do the same.

"Rise, newcomers, face the pack," a voice said in my head, but I could tell Sarah had heard it too. I stood, and eyed the pack of wolves before me. A small one slinked forward, and lunged for Sarah. She screamed, and I pulled out the pen. I slashed at the wolf, steering it off its course. Another wolf leapt forward, and I took up a defensive stance in front of Sarah.

"What the heck is going on?" I demanded.

"She's testing you, seeing if you are worthy to survive or if she needs to kill you," Josh said.

"But Sarah hasn't got any weapons!" I yelled, slashing at another wolf as it lunged for Sarah. "And they're aiming for her!" I traded my attention for a moment from the wolves, and scanned the ground for any weapons. Right at my feet was a bow and sheath of arrows. I picked them up and passed them behind me.

"Take out the wolves!" I said. An arrow shot out from behind me, and stuck out of the neck of the first wolf that attacked.

"Stand down," the voice came again. The wolves all slinked back to the spots they were in before they began the attack. The largest wolf came forward once again, and circled us. "You have done well, boy. As have you, girl. Never have I seen an arrow fly so true from an amateur's bow. You have been blessed," it said.

"Who are you?" I asked, keeping my sword in a ready position, warily following the wolf.

"I am Lupa, trainer of heroes. You have proven yourselves worthy, and you may continue forward to camp. But Josh Shan, you must remain," it said.

"Yes ma'am," Josh said. Mr. Freinze lead Sarah and I through the pack. We exited the house, and entered a camp.

"Oh my God," Sarah whispered, watching the sword fights that were occurring right in front of us.

A girl with bright blue eyes and cinnamon brown hair ran up to us, hope on her face. "Did you find him?" she asked.

"No, Reyna. I'm sorry," Mr. Freinze said. "I need you to show these two around the camp. I found them when retrieving Josh."

"Yes sir," she said. She turned to us, and beckoned us forward. "We'll need to find out your parents to find out where to put you. But for now, we'll just show you around camp separately." She tapped a girl on the shoulder as we passed by.

"Mary, need you to show Percy around. I'm showing Sarah," Reyna said, pushing the other girl toward me.

"Alright," the girl said. She grabbed my hand, and led me to a large arena.

"This is where we have challenges. That's it that happens here. If you fight in here without a public challenge, you have to face Madame Lupa," she said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Don't try to flirt," she snapped.

"I'm not trying to flirt! I just want to know a few things. Like; your name, where I am, what I am, and who I am," I said.

"Okay. My name is Mary Resnedue. You are at Camp Legions, the only safe place in the world for demigods, which leads us to your next question. You are a demigod, half human, half god. One of your parents, the one you have lived with in some point in your life, and probably still do unless they died, is your mortal parent. The other one lives with the gods. As for who you are, you should know that. Why don't you tell me about yourself," she said. Then she paused, and motioned for me to tell my story.

"My name is Percy. I think my last name is Jackson, but I'm not sure," I said. Mary looked at me expectantly, but I shook my head. "That's all I've got," I said, spreading out my arms.

"What, no parent? No tragic back story I know each and every kid here has? And what do you mean you think your last name is Jackson? What in Jupiter's name does that mean?" she yelled, throwing up her arms.

"Exactly what you think it means. I don't know crap about my past! I can't even tell you my middle name!" I yelled back.

"Okay, fine. Let's try it this way. When I say home, what do you think of?" she asked.

"Hestia," I replied automatically.

"Hestia? Do you mean Vesta?" she asked, frowning.

"Um, aren't they the same person, just different times?" I asked.

"No, the Greek mistakenly called her Hestia. The Greek were drunken when they learned of the gods that ruled over them, and got their names wrong. Except Apollo, who was wise and told the Greeks his name in the morning, when he rose over the horizon," she said.

"Okay... But who would my parents be?" I asked.

"If you don't know your mortal parent, I don't know your mortal parent, but we'll find your godly parent soon enough," she said, patting my head and walking onwards. She showed me the entire camp, from the cabins to the eatery to the armory.

We had just sat down to watch the sword fights in the fields when Sarah and Reyna walked up. "I guess I should introduce you too. Sarah, this is Mary, daughter of Apollo. Mary, this is Sarah," Reyna said.

"Sarah Resnedue, at your service," Sarah said, flashing a winning smile.

"Wait, Resnedue? That's my last name!" Mary said, her eyes widening.

"How old are you? Because I have a sister who is a couple of years older than me," Sarah said.

"Seventeen. Is your mom Lilly?" Mary shot back.

"Yeah. But I was told you were dead. You know, before Mom died," Sarah said.

"Mom... died? When? How?" Mary asked, bolting up out of her chair. Reyna slid over and took my hand.

"I think we should let them be. You know, so they can catch up," she whispered in my ear, leading me away from the pair. I nodded, following her willingly. She led me back to the cabins, and into the most noble cabin. Thunder rang through the place, as lightening lit up the room.

Reyna shrugged. "It does that sometimes, especially when I bring others into the cabin." A sudden flash of lightening hit down right next to me. I leapt back, each and every hair on my body standing straight up. Reyna tapped her chin with her finger.

"Either you and I are gonna end up going out, or you're the son of one of my dad's brothers," she said, studying me.

"Brothers? Wait, lemme guess. You're a daughter of Zeus and you think I might be a son of Poseidon or Hades," I said. Then I froze. How the heck did I know all this Greek stuff?

"Um, sorta. But basically, yes. I am a daughter of Jupiter and I believe you to be a son of Neptune or Pluto," Reyna said, frowning slightly at me. "You need a new shirt."

I looked down, and noticed that the orange shirt I had been wearing was ripped along the back, and there was a huge burn across my chest. "Yeah, I guess I do." She walked over to a set of drawers on the other side of the room. She reached in one, grabbed a shirt, hesitated, then gave it to me.

"That one's my brother's, so don't worry about wearing girl clothes," she said.

"Will he care?" I asked, staring at the purple shirt in my hands.

"No. At least, not right now. Jason has been missing for three days," she said, turning away from me.

"Jason? He's your brother? What happened?" I asked, taking a step closer to her.

"He was sneaking out to do some extra training the night he disappeared. That is why everyone is currently ready to kill Sammy Collins," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Sammy Collins is a daughter of Venus. She was flirting with him while he was trying to train. I guess we could also blame him, because he was such a hard worker," she said. She gave me a sad smile. "But we will find him, we have to." Her blue eyes flashed with a determination I could of sworn I had seen before, but when I tried to figure out where, my head began to throb.

I brought my hand up to my head. "Ow," I muttered. Reyna frowned again.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. My head gave another throb, and I got a small flash of a girl in a similar position, but her hair was darker. My knees gave out and I fell to the ground, my hands clutched to the side of my head.

"What in the name of Jupiter is the matter with you?" Reyna's voice asked through the fog of my pain. The pain began to reseed, and I opened my eyes slightly. I let out a low, pitiful groan, and rolled onto my back.

"You remind me of someone," I said, cracking a grin up at her. I winced again, standing up.

"And who would that be?" she asked.

"Not sure. But she had blue eyes," I offered. Reyna gave a snort of disgust, and turned away from me.

**Well? Should I continue, or give up on it all together? Please review!**

**~Isabelle~**


	3. Chapter 3

**In advance: Sorry for any really bad repeats of adjitives. This is another installment of my 1 am stories.**

"Get up," Reyna ordered. I followed her instructions, wincing as I rose to my feet. "Can you remember any details about the girl I remind you of?"

"Yeah. she has dark, spiky hair, blue eyes, and from what I got, she's frowning," I said.

"Okay, so you most likly know an unhappy daughter of Jupiter. What does that tell us?"

"Absolutly nothing," I replied, cracking a smile at her. She made a noise of disgust, and started out of the cabin. I followed, not knowing what else to do.

"So, let's try and figure out who your godly parent is," she started. She stopped, an studied me closely. "Where would you like to go right now?"

"Montauk," I replied without thinking. Where the heck did I get that idea?

"English, please?" she asked.

"It's a beach. In New York, I think," I said.

"That has narrowed it down to Mars and Neptune," she muttered to herself.

"Why Mars?" I asked.

"Only a Mars kid would want to go to the east side of the country. The entire state of New York is crawling with monsters. They're drawn to the gods' chairs of power," she explained. "And, Mars kids are just as good as I hear you are with a sword."

I took the pen out of my pocket, and studied the inscription on the side. _Anaklusmos._ "What does that mean?" she muttered, frowning at the curvy inscription.

"'Riptide,'" I translated, suprised that I knew the Ancient Greek writing.

"How do you know Ancient Greek, and not who your mother is?" she asked me in an incerdilus voice. "And I think I know who your godly parent is now. You are a Son of Neptune."

~ I~now~present~my~epiclly~fantastical~line.~You~are~jealeous.~

"So, this is your cabin. Sorry you don't have any room mates. Children of the Big Three are rare."

"Apperently," I said, looking around the cabin. The walls were simple, sea stone, with shells pressed into the walls. A sea breeze swirled around me, making me feel at home.

"Yup, it's decided. You are definatly a son of Neptune. Only a child of a god can stand in their cabin this long without some sort of punishment that the god specializes in," she said. **(A/N I'm watching a show on Roman warriors right now)**

"What about you? Why haven't you been punished?" I asked.

"I'm in here with your permission. If I where to, say, sneak in here while you are doing something else, like training, I would probably be either drowned, or trampled by horses. If you were to sneak into my cabin, you would be blast to smitterines."

"Good to know. I guess I should get written permission to go into your cabin," I joked. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Percy," she said, smiling at me, slightly. Her eyes twinkled, and she punched my in the arm. "Listen for the horn. That signals dinner." And then she left my cabin.

"The people here are so friendly!" I muttered to myself.

_You have no idea, _a female voice said in my head.

Then I collapsed.

**What do you think? Please review?**

**~Isabelle~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Percy? Can you hear me?" a voice said. I knew this voice, but I couldn't locate the sorce of the voice. Suddenly, instead of being in the dark, I was on a beach, next to a beautiful blonde. Her intense grey eyes were sad, looking out over the ocean. She was wearing an orange shirt, and faded, torn blue jeans. Her curl blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and a bronze dagger and a blue Yankees cap hung at her hip.

"Please," she said to the ocean, "come back. I need you. Percy, Seaweed Brain. I love you." Tears had begun to slide silently down her cheeks. A boy walked up behind her, and took her hand. She smiled at him, and he wiped away her tears.

"Come on, Annabeth," he said, the small scar above his lip moving as he spoke to the beautiful blonde goddess. "We need you back on Earth."

"Sorry, Jason," she said, following him, still holding his hand. Hadn't she just said she loved me? What was this other dude doing? Why was he taking my goddess?

"Wise Girl, Annabeth," he whispered, the goddess's name coming back to him. "I love you too."

~My~Line~.~Tremble~In~Jealousy~.~

"Percy? Can you hear me?" a voice asked. I frowned this wasn't the right voice. Where was Annabeth? Shouldn't she be the one next to me? Where was my Wise Girl?

"Percy? Please wake up," another voice pleaded. This voice was still not Annabeth, but he was more than willing to follow its order. He opened his eyes, and saw Reyna and Sarah leaning over him.

"Praise Apollo, the nectar work!" another voice said. Mary's face appeared in my line of vision.

"Reyna? What did you say your brother's name was?" I asked.

"Jason. Why?" she asked.

"What did he look like?" I asked.

"He is blonde, and he has blue eyes. He had a small scar-"

"Above his lip," I finished for her.

"How did you know that?" she demanded.

"I just had a dream. It had Jason in it, and another girl. Annabeth," I said, savoring the feeling of the girl's name on my tounge.

"You found Jason?" another voice asked. I turned my head, and saw Josh enter the room.

"Sorta. I know he's alive, and safe," I said. I winced, as a flash of the beach I saw darted across my mind, fireworks exploding over it.

"Go to sleep. All of you. We need to see if we can collect anymore information on Jason," Reyna ordered. I nodded, and all of the other campers lefft the room.

"Reyna?" I asked as she was about to walk out.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We're gonna need a quest in the morning," I sighed as I fell asleep.

~My~Line~.~Tremble~In~Jealousy~.~

I was back with Annabeth, my blonde goddess. Except now we were in a room full of other people, and an animated, mounted leopard head.

"When will we be able to set sail, Leo?" Annabeth asked a short, elfish Latino boy.

"A month? I'm not sure Annabeth. Progress is slowing, and we only have in Hecate kid to help with the enchantments to make the ship fly," he replied, running an oil covered hand through his curly black hair. Annabeth nodded, then turned to a pretty girl with choppy brown hair and kalioscope eyes.

"Could you pep talk the Cabin Nine campers into working harder? We need your skills, Piper," Annabeth said.

"I'll try," Piper replied, sounding tired, like she had been asked to do this before.

"Clarisse, I need you to train any new campers coming in as best you can," annabeth said, turning to a beefy girl with brown hair and a look that said, _mess with me and you will die._

"On it," Clarisse replied, propping her boot clad feet up on the table.

"Jason? I need you to see if you can contact your sister. See if the IMing is working yet," Annabeth ordered the blonde boy.

"Alright," he said, tossing a coin in the steam coming off of a buffet table behind Clarisse. "Thalia Grace, Hunter of Artemis."

A misty figure of a girl with black hair and bright blue eyes appeared in the steam. A smile spread across her tired face.

"Jason," she said, smiling at him.

"Who is it?" a voice asked from behind the dark haired girl.

"Camp Half Blood!" she replied. Then the dream dissolved into a woman, frowning at me.

"Lady Hera," I whispered.

"You've heard and seen to much, young demigod. Find your own way back home," she ordered.

My eyes snapped open. We needed to go to Camp Half Blood.

**I'm on a roll! Three chapters posted in one hour! Woo Hoo! Do me a favor and review!**

**~Isabelle~**


	5. Chapter 5

"What's Camp Half Blood?" Reyna asked.

"I'm guessing it's another safe place for demigods," I said.

"But Legions is the only safe place for us!" Josh growled. Sarah sighed.

"Where is Camp Half Blood? You saw that, didn't you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Hera cut off the dream before any of them said what state it was in. If only I had one of those gold coins, we could ask recreate that IMing thing they did," I said, frustrated.

"Do you know what the gold coin was?" Josh asked.

_Drachmas, _Annabeth's voice said in my head, _Golden drachmas._

"It was a golden drachma," I said, wincing, and rubbing my head. This remembering stuff was painful.

"They used those in Greece, didn't they? Except they were silver, and not gold," Sarah said. We all turned to look at her.

"Okay, not even I knew that, and I'm sprouting Greek facts. Did you, like, study Greek?" I asked.

"No," she replied. Then something happened. It seemed to shock Reyna and Josh, but it seemed familiar to me. Maybe even homey. A pink aura had appered around her, and her plain camp clothes were replaced by a flowing, white Greek robe. Her wavy blonde hair was weaved with flowers, and golden arm bands wrapped around her upper arms. Her blue eyes were made up, along with the rest of her face. She was beautiful.

"What the heck just happened?" Reyna asked.

"She was just claimed," I replied simply.

"That's not how claiming works! You're tested, and that's how we determine you!" Reyna said, her voice full of panic.

"Maybe here, but at Camp Half Blood this is how it works," I said, wincing as I said that, te memory of climing coming back to me. "Hail, Sarah Resnedue, Daughter of Aphrodite!"

"What was that all about?" Josh asked me.

"I donno. It just felt right," I said, shrugging. "Let's go get us a quest!"

**This is random and Important!: This is why Sarah has a mortal mom, and Aphrodite is her godly parent!: Sarah's dad was dating Lilly Resnedue, when he fell for Aphrodite. He knew she was a goddess, so he didn't break it off with Lilly, until after Aphrodite dumped him with a kid. He then left Lilly and Sarah, taking quite a bit of money with him. Sarah grew up believing Lilly was her birth mother.**

"Madem Lupa, the four of us need a quest," Reyna said, bowing low in front of the large wolf.

_For what reason, daughter of Jupiter?_ Lupa mind-asked her.

"To find my brother, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Lord of the Sky, and King of the Gods," she replied in a formal tone.

_But a quest for more than three? You know the dangers of going over the sacred number, daughter of Jupiter,_ Lupa mind-said, somehow looking stern with her wolf face.

"It needs to be the three of us, Madem Lupa. I have a feeling the four of us play a roll in the Great Prophicy," she replied.

_Very well. This quest shall be for the new pup._she mind-said to us all. Then she turned to me, and narrowed me out, speaking just to me. _It is your quest to lead, son of Posideon._

I bowed, and nodded. "Yes, Madem Lupa."

_You may leave when ever you haved pack and are ready to leave,_ Lupa mind-said to all of us. We all bowed and nodded, and went to our cabins.

I grabbed a bag and some extra clothes out of the wardrobe, and slung the bag over my shoulder. I dropped some golden denarii in my pocket, and walked out of my cabin. Reyna stepped out of the cabin next to mine, a two and a half foot gold sword hanging at her waist. Josh stepped out of the cabin across the way from hers, a golden knife in his hand.

Sarah made her way across the grounds to us, her hair still done up with the flowers and her face still covered in make-up. She had changed back into camp clothes, and had a pink backpack slung over her shoulders. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she smiled grudingly.

"My sisters decided that going on a quest in a dress isn't the best idea. But apparently, it is fine to go wearing high heels," she said, rolling her eyes, and motioning down to her feet. She was wearing a pair of black high heeled boots, and she had a bow and a quiver of golden arrows strapped to her back.

"Let's go," I said, leading the way out of the camp.

~My~Line~.~Tremble~In~Jealousy~.~

"Where in the name of Jupiter are we going?" Reyna asked.

"East," I replied, because that was the most I knew about the other camp. It was on the east coast.

"Would you care to be more specific?" she snapped.

"Not really," I replied. She growled, and I turned to flash her a smile. She responded with a snarl. The sun dipped lower in the sky as we reached the edge of the forest that Legions hid in. "Let's go until sundown, then find a place to rest," I said. "Perferibly by a lake."

"Can't we sleep in a tree or something? Bodies of water and I don't get along," Reyna said, wrinkling her nose.

"Or a cave," Josh suggested.

"Or a motel?" Sarah said hopefully.

"Or that cabin with a basement and a second story, next to that lake," I suggested.

"Where?" Sarah asked, suddenly excited.

"He was being sacrastic," Josh said. And for the first time since I had met him, he smiled. It was small, but it was definetly a smile. I was beginning to think he had a crush on Sarah.

"Ugh," Sarah moaned. "Can we just stop here then?"

"No," I said, suddenly feeling a tug to the northeast in the pit of my stomach.

"Why?" Reyna asked.

"Follow me. I have a good feeling about this," I said, a grin breaking across my face. I broke into a run, sprinting down the slight slope at full speed.

"Percy! Where are we going?" Reyna demanded, running right behind me.

"Good spot. I think," I replied. And I was right. A tree house rested next to a cliff that sported many caves, right above a small lake. I walked forward, and dipped my finger in the water.

"Saltwater," I whispered to myself.

"I'll hand it to you, Percy. You sure know how to find a campin' spot," Josh said, entering the small clearing.

"Beats the time I slept in the Labrynth," I joked. Then I winced. "Ow," I muttered to myself. Where the hell did I get that from?

"The Labrynth? Like the place they kept the Mini-" Sarah started, but I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Don't say his name. Name's have power," I warned.

"I'll take first watch," Josh volunteered. We nodded, and he lit a small fire, and sat next to it. Sarah curled up next to the fire in her sleeping bag, and Reyna climbed up to the tree house. I walked a short distance from the flames, and laid down next to the water, and drifted off to sleep.

**WEll? Review!**

**~Isabelle~**


End file.
